Artificial intelligence (AI) is a new technical science that researches and develops theories, methods, technologies and application systems to simulate, extend and expand human intelligence. Artificial intelligence is a branch of the computer science, and attempts to understand the essence of intelligence and produce a new intelligent machine that is capable of responding in a way similar to human intelligence. Research in this field includes robots, voice recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert system.
Voice recognition technology within the artificial intelligence field is an important direction in the computer science and artificial intelligence, and it is mainly used in intelligent voice service technology to recognize voice signals provided by users, then generate response information on the basis of the recognized results, and convert the response information into voice signals for output through voice synthesis technology.
Most existing voice service technologies convert voice signals into corresponding characters when responding to voice service requests output by users, and then analyze and search the characters to determine response strategies. However, in this process, different potential demand information contained in different speeds of speakers is ignored, which leads to a poor match between the provided voice service and the demand of a user.